Dragan
by Dra Gan the Dragoniodian King
Summary: Allana and Zarn learn alittle more about wheir they come from, and Nin and Drana has a run in with a couple of the Yu Yu hakisho cast members and then everything goes down hill.
1. Chapter !: Meetings

Hello boys and girls come one and come all!

Oh no he is at it again.

Who is at what again, Nin?

Dragan is thinking he is one of those guys that try to get as many people as possible into an attraction as possible. That is what he is doing Drana.

So what's going on here ladies/the girls look at Dra Gan and Dragan with weird looks and confusion/

WTF? Chorused the girls

/Dra Gan looks at Dragan/ WTF?

That is what we said

Oh we must be in one of those mind link thingies what do you ladies think?

Maybe that is the only logical explanation, by the way in these mind links if we get hurt here are we hart in real life?

In this case you wont, why/the girls look evilly at each other/

ATTACK/the girls runs over to dragan and starts beating him to a pulp, just for the hay of it/

/through the punches and kicks Dragan manages to get out/ I do Not own S-Cry-Ed, I only own Dragan, Dra Gan, Drana, Nin, Mrs. Neena, Allana, and Zarn. /Dragan finally passes out from his injuries/

Oops now who is going to type the story?

I don't know? Hey what's this/ Nin picks up a green binder from the ground from where Dragan dropped it, when the girls attacked him/ Ohhhhh; this is his written version of the story.

Hey you better give me that you know how picky he is.

Poor Dra Gan haven't you ever had a little fun.

Okay you win but I say what we do and don't change, and one of you will have to type since well you know. /holds up his razor sharp claws./

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Meetings

First of all I will explain something the word Dragan is a word from a language older than the dinosaurs, and it has two meanings the first is: Twins. The second is: Like Spirits. Now on to the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been five centuries since Kazuma and Ryuhou liberated their people from the main land, which after wards they disappeared with two young ladies and were never seen again. The people over the years has all gotten alter powers. They also started moving under water with the help of implants that helps them breathe under water, the main under water city they call Atlantis, out story starts at a tram station to said city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of men, who look like your basic thug, is seen carrying an unconscious, long red haired woman, and they tied her to the side of a San-Franciscan tram to Atlantis, the then walked away and left the girl for dead.

The conductor then puts his head out of the tram, and yelled "Last call for tram 25A to Atlantis!" the conductor then pulls his head back into the tram.

The tramway then filled up with water and the tram then went out to sea, no one sees the poor girl strapped to the tram. After a few minutes the tram started to submerge it self for the final leg of the journey to the underwater city of Atlantis, right after the tram was fully submerged, her eyes flew open to reveal the loviest set of green eyes that you will ever see.

'WTF' thought the girl as she struggled against her bindings to no avail. 'I don't know how much longer I can hold my breath.' As she continued to struggle against the ropes to get on hand free, and she finally succeeded, she then got her other hand free, and one foot before the tram suddenly accelerated making her lose here balance, she couldn't untangle the rope from around her legs because the speed of the tram. The only thing she could do was wait for here doom. Then she saw the opening gate, to the under water city, that hade the Ward Atlantis on it, she was glad for her terrifying journey was almost over, as soon as she the felt the open air she let out her breath and started coughing, which alerted one of the workers who went over to help her, after she knew she was safe she passed out from exhaustion and from her trying experience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the city there were two people walking towards a wonderful field of wild sea flowers of all shapes and sizes. On of the two was a female in her late teens, she wore a lovely blue dress, which flowed in the light water current with her long dark green hair, her eyes was dark red in color. Her companion was the stereotypic tall, dark and handsome, he was wearing a tux.

"Brother isn't it a beautiful day today?" asked the female through a telepathic implant.

"Yes it is sis"

"These flower fields always are beautiful here in the late winter, is it not my dear brother?"

"Yes it is my dear sister."

They walk into the field of sea flowers when suddenly the ground explodes from underneath them. As the dust clears the brother is surrounded by a rainbow colored aura, chunks of earth disappeared and then he formed ten little yellow balls, the sister on the other hand seamed to summon the earth to her, as the earth gathered around her it suited her in a dark green crystalline armor, they stood back to back searching for who or what ever sent the blast.

After a few seconds the sister pointed towards to open sea, where a male teen with long red hair, and dark green eyes was swimming towards him and right next to him was a quite a sight, a full sized Siberian tiger was keeping up to his partners speed.

The sibling then swam towards the newcomers and started attacking. The newcomers stopped dead in their tracks, and the guy was waving his hands in front of his face, as the girl attached him with her crystal blades on her hands, her bro attacked the tiger who kept on dodging his attacks.

After a minute of dodging, the earth was drawn towards the newcomers the same way that it did to the sister but the Armor that the guy made was that of a reddish bestial type, the tiger was covered in red, brown and black colored hydro dynamic looking armor,

The fighting continued, the newcomers only blocking or parrying to other's moves never attacking even when they got an opening, then suddenly the armors of the sister and the guy started glowing, and change.

The colors changed to off white and light lavender, and after every few hits their armor changed again, each getting faster, more powerful, as a set of booster like projections erupted out of their backs, their hands grew into elongated claws, a matching tail erupted from their lower backs, then the newcomers spots a couple of attacks heading their way, at the appropriate time they jumped into the way of the ball of energy to keep them from hitting the siblings. They are caught in the explosion, and the sibling covers their eyes, from the intense light.

When the dust clears the motionless bodies of the newcomers is seen suspended in the water with holes it their armors, and to their wonder they were alive and the guy had a tail, which completely confused the siblings.

They decided to bring them in to bring them in and ask them what was going on and why did they sacrifice themselves.

As they carry the newcomers into the city, a figure watches them on one of the spires of the domed city of Atlantis; his platinum hair is flowing in the light water current, and occasionally sending a few strands over his cat like porcelain mask, his feathered rove only slightly stirring in the current. After they go inside, the figure melts into nothingness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Glad to see you awake" said an old woman that is sitting beside then bed that is occupied by a young red head girl.

The said girl opens her green eyes and sits up so quickly the covers fall off of her torso to reveal that she had no clothes on. She then covered up as much as possible, with a blush on her face. "Where am I and where are my clothes?"

"You are in my little abode, you were brought here after they found you tied to that tram, as for your clothes, they had to be removed and cleaned, so you wouldn't catch pneumonia."

"Oh" said the girl.

"Here you can wear these till your clothes are done drying." She handed the girl a pair of blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with a pair of white panties and bra, then turned around so she could dress herself. "By the way what is your name?"

"It is Nin, and what's yours?"

"Nice of you to ask, you can call me Mrs. Neena."

"Okay I am done."

Mrs. Neena turns around and replies "good I thought that they would fit you nicely."

"Thank you for your hospitality but I am afraid that I have nothing to give you for your trouble."

"Don't you worry about that, it is not a problem I am glad to help, and I sometimes get so lonely sometime ever since … never mind. Do you care to talk about what happened?"

"W guess it is the least I can do. It all started this morning, when I went to answer the door cause the door bell rang, at my little home, but when I opened the door these guys grabbed me and tied me up and put me in a van, as another one filled my home with cans of gasoline, then set it on fire, I tried to stop them but when I tried, one of the guys pistol whipped me, and then tied me to the back of the tram and left me for dead."

"So I guess that you have nothing now, do you know why they did that to you?"

"No I don't, I didn't even get to see their faces or even hear their voices, and I couldn't even tell you how tall they were, for goodness sake!"

"Well how about here after you get some food in you, we go down to the station to report it, hmm?"

"Okay, but I don't know what they could do about it but who knows thy might be able to help."

Mrs. Neena walked over to the stove where a tantalizing aroma was coming from and started making a plate, after she was done she handed Nin a plate. "Here you go my homemade fried chicken, mash potatoes and gravy"

"Hmm, this looks so good, are you sure it's no trouble?" She asked while the elderly woman made her own plate and, sat beside her on the bed.

After they finish eating, the elderly woman gets her purse "You can stay here if you want to till you can get back on your feet."

"I can't possibly do that, I have nothing that I could give you in return!"

"Nonsense, I will not have any of it, you need a safe place to sleep, and I could use the help around the house, and the company."

"Okay, you win." Answered Nin in a pout.

"Good now lets go report the incident, and get some shopping done, plus some other errands."

The women then left the little cottage, and headed towards the police station, that was just a few blocks away. The police station was a blue cube with widows, and doors. There was a few pine trees and some flowers here and their. They walked in through the big double doors; right in front of them sat a receptionist behind a large desk typing at the computer, who stopped typing at our approach.

"How my I be of service?" asked the receptionist

"Yes we have a attack to report." Answered the elderly woman.

"Please wait one moment please, while I go to get a detective for you." The receptionist, walks through a near by door, and returns with a detective following her.

"Follow me, if you will" said the detective.

They followed him into a private room where they then commenced to retell the entire story to the detective.

"Interesting, it sounds like it was either an ESA or a FPBF hit, did you do anything that would make them think of you as a target?"

"I don't think so, I thought those organizations were an urban myth!"

"No they are not, they both have been pretty active as of late, but you are the first known victim that is still alive, it seems that they are at war with the Dragoniodian Corporation for some reason or other, and by the way what do you do for a living?"

"Why?"

"It is on of the questions that I must ask so we can have a better idea of why you were attacked."

"Okay if it will help, I do little odd jobs up on the land and here under the sea."

"Well if you did a lot of work underwater, why didn't you get implants?"

"I tried but my body rejected them so I had to use a rebreather to work."

"Okay that makes sense; I will just give this to the group that is working the ESA and FPBF cases. I will contact you if we find any thing, okay?"

"Okay.'

The duo walked out of the police station and headed to a nearby building that had a sign with the words Attorneys R' Us painted on it.

"What are we doing here?" asked Nin

"I need to give this paper to my attorney, and his office just so happens to be in their." Said Mrs. Neena holding up a piece of paper.

"Oh okay"

They then went inside the normal looki8ng building and up to the fourth floor, to office 419; they opened the door and walked in. Inside were a couple of chairs, a large desk with a young man in his late 20's, sitting in a hard wooden chair.

"Good afternoon, now how are we doing today Mrs. Neena?"

"Oh, I am fine, here is the papers you been bugging me about." She hands the attorney the paper in question.

"Good, good, now let's just file this shall we." The walks over to a file cabinet by the door and opens a drawer, and puts it in a manila file folder. "And if I may ask you is your new friend?" he asked with a raised brow.

"My name is Nin" she said with a bow.

"She is staying with me until she can get back on her feet."

"Okay, thanks." said the attorney as the girls left the office.

"Now where to now?" asked the ever curious Nin.

"Where else, to the mall" she said pointing towards the biggest building in the entire city.

"Yes to the mall! What are we going there for?"

"You need some new clothes, now don't you?"

"Yes, but I have no money!"

"That is not a problem, I've got it covered."

"But you have done so much, and I couldn't possibly—"

"I will not hear any of it, for as long as you live with me, you do as I ask and money is no object, to me anyways."

They went to the mall and Nin got a few pairs of ladies unmentionables, and a red mini skirt, a few pairs of blue jeans, a few miscellaneous shirts that had either cats or dragons on them, a lovely black dress that would do for many an occasion, an necklace that had a dragon holding a large ruby, a pair of black high heeled shoes, that matched the dress, and of course the all important pack of socks. They pay for their items then arrange for delivery the next day and then they start walking home after their four hour long shopping spree, they heard someone saying "hold up!"

"Mrs. Neena and Nin, stop I have some news for you." Said the detective form earlier who so happens was running towards them.

The girls stopped and waited for the detective to catch up to them.

"I have some bad news, the guys that attacked you are here in Atlantis to finish the job, I am afraid that I have to take you into protective custody.

As if on cue tree shadows jumps out at the group and restrained them before they could react, it was three of the thugs that tried to kill Nin earlier that day.

"No one say a word or we will have to silence ye" came a high-pitched voice of one of the thugs, as all three put knives to the throat of three captives.

"Take me and leave the girl and the man alone!" Begged Mrs. Neena to her captors.

"I said silence!" said the thug and the proceeded to slit her throat.

As Mrs. Neena's lifeless body hit the ground, a fourth shadow came from above, and neatly liberated the heads of their captors off. As the heads rolled, on was illuminated by a street lamp, it was a big pink furry head of a rabbit. The shadow then stood up and walked towards the captives, and as soon as a street lamp illuminated, a porcelain cat mask, and the long red hair with dark green strides of the woman standing in from of them Nin stood shocked at what happened for a second till her reason caught up with her.

"Drana!" yelled Nin as she ran towards their savior as Drana was sheathing her sword, and then proceeded to give her a nice big bear hug.

"Nice to see you to, now can you let go, I can't breathe." She managed to wheeze out.

"Oh, sorry." She said as she turned around to look at the detective, who was bending over Mrs. Neena. "Is she…"

"Dead, yes she is, it was most likely instantaneous, and she didn't suffer. I will take care of this and the paper word to, you I see will be in better hands than the police, I will contact you in a while, so go home and rest for now."

"Thank you" said Nin as Drana put her arm over Nin's shoulder and lead her away back to the home of the late Mrs. Neena.

When Nin got back to the cottage, she just lost it and broke down crying, as she sat down on the bed.

"Let it out, let all out." Said Drana as she sat beside her and put her arms around her in a protective embrace, as Nin cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The siblings open the gate to a big mansion, where they were met by their servants.

"MY god what happened here?" asked a random servant. "It looks like you were in a fight again."

"What I might or might not, of done is none of your business." Said the sister.

"Actually that is why your parents hired me, madam."

"If you want to know call it a misunderstanding, now are you going to help us with our cargo or are you going to leave us alone?"

Just then the servants say the tiger and the teenage boy that was being carried by the siblings. "Yes Madame right away" the servants then took their cargo from them.

"Put them in our hospital room and get them looked at, while we go talk to our parents."

They left and walked up the paved driveway that was lined with flowers and trees of every imaginable size and color up to a mansion of a mansion it covered 200 acres, and had trams to traveled its immensurable size, the sibling got into a tram that headed to the living room where their parents usually where at this time of day.

"My, my, haven't you been busy my daughter?"

"And so have you my son."

"Now will you tell us why you brought such trashy into our house?" demanded the mother

"Yes, this is how it came about …." The female sibling then commenced the retelling of what had transpired between them and their guests, both parents looked both shocked and worried when she got to the about her and the boys armors changing in 6the middle of the fight to the exact same armor.

"Is this true son?" asked the father who was looking quite out of his happy place at that time.

"It is father, even the part about that tiger having an armored form."

"Well let's take a looksky now." Said the mother as she started walking towards the tram to the medical wing.

The trip to the medical ward didn't take that long, because it was just a couple of acres away. When the door was opened, three beds were seen one on the each side of the room and one empty on in the middle, the tiger was on the north side of the room with a vet checking up on it, and on the south side was the boy from earlier, who was in a set of pj's what was found to cloth him, with a hole put in to allow his tail through, because they old one were thrashed. He was currently being checked on by a nurse.

"What is the news, people? Are they going to make it?" asked the female sibling.

"The boy will be okay." Said the nurse. "But he will need to stay in bed for a few days."

"The same thing for our female tiger here." Said the vet.

"Good that is just what I like to hear." Said the female sibling.

"His personal effects are here on the table here." Said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

The group then looked at the personal effects for some sort of identification, his wallet was empty save for halve of a picture, in the picture was a baby with dark green hair, and dark red eyes, at the sight of this ,their mother fainted.

"Mother wake up!" said the male sibling "You get the smelling salts." He ordered at a passing servant.

"Father what is going on, you don't look like your self?" asked the female sibling, for her father was paler than a sheet, and was shaking like someone put a jackhammer in his pants.

The father, pulled out of his suit pocket a torn halve of a picture and put in next to the one on the table, it was the other halve, the completed picture was that of a women holding two newborn babes, the other baby had dark red hair, and very dark green eyes, and on the back read. The twins, Zarn and Allana.

"What in the seven pits of hell is going on, that's my name there isn't it?" she yelled pointing at the picture.

"It is indeed." Said the father with a cracking voice.

"Then that would make him…" she couldn't finish.

"Zarn your twin." Said the father, then their attention was diverted to the brother, who was pointing at Allana's posterior, and had his mouth opining and closing like a fish out of water.

When the foster father and Allana looked at where he was pointing to their surprise, was a furry tail wagging behind her, this was the last straw, Allana fainted and landed on the third bed in the room.

"Someone get the doctor!" yelled the foster father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Dragan wakes up and shakes his head, then spots his friends at his computer, he walks over to the computer to see if they where on certain inappropriate sits, to find to his horror that they were typing up his story and making changes here and the./ Guys, what did I tell you about touching my folder/he said quietly to the group in front of him who froze when they heard him speak/

They did it/ Said Dra Gan while pointing towards the girls/

You lie/ the group turns their heads to look at the twins, who just came out of the side show tent/

We saw the entire thing didn't we Zarn / said Allana as she walked around to beside Dra Gan/

Yes we did Allana /said the other twin as he walked over beside the girls/

And now for your punishment/ he nods at the twins, who then proceeds to pull out giant mallets, and the three of them conked the other three on the head knocking them out cold. / That should do it now who wants pizza?

We do, we do, we do/chimed the twins as they jumped around and around Dragan. /

Good lets eat and watch some TV/Dragan said right before the twins stood right beside him and they jumped together landing on a large sofa that wasn't their a second ago, Dragan then picked up a remote and pointed it at ground where a BIG screen TV came up out of the ground along with lots of pizza and soft drinks around the sofa./ Movie Time!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

Dra Gan and the girls wake up from being unconscious; they look at the party responsible.

"Let's get them!" Growled Drana

"Oh, yes let's. Any Ideas Nin?"

"The same way they got us silly."

"Yes ready the almighty mallets!"

"Easy girls I will take my other half and I will leave the twins to you two, got it."

"Yes" They readied their mallets and advanced slowly, towards the seemingly unsuspecting offenders

The TV hit a commercial right as Dra Gan's group was getting ready to pounce; it was one of those disclaimer type commercials. "Disclaimer: we at Dragoniodian Projects, do not own, Mountain Dew, Ranma ½, S-Cry-Ed, they belong, well not to us. The OC Himizu Also does not belong to us she is the property of one Himizu-Chan. All other OC's in this story are ours so don't steal them. "

As the commercial ended they chose that moment to attack so the pounced mallets first but to their surprise Dragan's group blocked with their own mallets which was the cue of an all out mallet war.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Introductions

------------------------------------------------------------

"What a weird dream." Said Allana as she sat up in the bed that she was in. She had her head in her hand while she shook the dream away, that is, until she opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her bed, but in the medical wing of the mansion. She looked to her right, to see her twin, who was now awake and looking intently back at her.

"Nice to see you awake" Said Zarn in a caring tone.

"Well, it is also good to see that you made it also, because I need to ask you some questions.' Commented Allana.

"Well that seems appropriate, but I will answer yours to the best of my ability, if you answer some of mine also. Is it a deal?"

"Deal"

"I will go first, where am I?"

"You are in the medical wing of the mansion where I live. Now it is my turn. Do you have a twin sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes, do you want to see it?"

"Yes, I would."

"Okay." He reaches under the covers to get his wallet only to find that his isn't wearing the same clothes that he was yesterday. "Where is my wallet?" He asked very worriedly. Allana pointed towards the table with his effects on it. Upon seeing it he jumped out of bed and ran to the table until he saw the picture halves together on the table. He walked the rest of the way very slowly and very carefully picked up the torn picture and turned it over and read the back of it. And upon reading the caption he dropped the picture and turned to Allana with tears in his eyes. "You are my long Lost Twin sis aren't you?"

"It appears so." With the completion of those three words, Zarn ran to his sis and embraced her and cried.

"I have finally found you, after 15 years, of searching I have finally found you." He cried while Allana put her arms around him in comfort, some what clumsily.

"Shh, its okay I didn't even know I had a twin till last night."

"Really? Didn't you ever wonder about that picture of me?" He asked while drying his eyes.

"Last night was the first time I can ever remember seeing it."

"Rally, that's odd? By the way why were you in here when I woke up and not in your own room, this is a mansion, you surly have you own room right?"

"Yes I do have my own room, I grew up believing that the owners of this place were me real parents but I guess not, as to why I was asleep here, it must be that I past out from shock, first you and that tiger showed up, then I found out that I had a twin, and this was the last straw." She finished by lifting up her tail so Zarn could see it.

"Cool a tail, I wish I had one." Said the male twin sadly, which got Allana's mouth to drop.

"If you don't got one then what's that." She said as she pointed out his fluffy red tail.

"Cool! I have a tail, but since when though." He said questionly as he played with his tail.

"Well my foster bro and I first saw it after you and your furry little friend threw yourselves in front of that blast.

"Finally, you have your own tail to play with at night." At this the twins looked towards the source of the words to see the Siberian tiger sitting up on the medical bed.

"Manalla, your awake, are you feeling okay?" asked a concerned Zarn.

"I am felling fine, I have answers to some of your questions." Said Manalla as she jumped over to the bed that the twins where on. "One of the first things you should know is that even though you might look it, you two are not human. You are the only survivors of a long line of half Elvin and half Cat Demons, a long time ago, about a millennia ago a couple split off and inter bred with the human, which isn't a bad thing, then about 5oo years ago a set of twins were born but they didn't know they were twins till they were very old, you should know their names, Kazuma and Ryuhou." As Manalla finished the twins gasped.

"Your telling us that we share a common ancestor with the people who freed up from the main land all of those years ago?" Asked the twins simultaneously.

"Yep, now I will tell you how you were separated. When you both were about one year old, the ESA and the FPBF attacked our hidden village up in the mountains, I hid you together in a hollow tree, and you were grasping that picture between the both of you. After the battle I was the last one alive. Your parents fought bravely but to no avail. Apparently while the fight was going on a set of hunters found the tree where I had stashed you, they apparently saw Allana, and took her with them in the process tearing the picture. It is a miracle that we ever did find you." Finished the tiger.

Allana quickly, turns her head towards the window, looks back at the cat beside her.

"What's up?" Asked Zarn at his sister's sudden reaction.

"Thought I saw something at the window." Upon hearing this Zarn rushed to the window and threw it open and looked around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'Please don't see, please don't see me' thought the squirrel as he hid behind a flower pot.

After a minute of hiding Zarn went back inside and closed the window.

"Phew, that was close." Said the squirrel as he scampered up a nearby tree and pulled out a communicator. "Acorn calling Oak, Acorn Calling Oak."

"This is Oak, report." Said a grizzled looking grey squirrel in full military uniform, which was that of a three star general, on the communicator screen.

"Targets confirmed the twins and the cat are here in Atlan…" the squirrel's head was blown off before he could finish the statement. As the communicator falls to the ground it picks up a picture of someone wearing a pure white fedora, electric blue sunglasses, and a white trenchcoat, with a smoking white rifle barrel sticking out of the right sleeve. The General watches as the being approached the downed communicator, who stops a foot away from the communicator, glares and then shoots the offending communicator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold your horses, I am coming." Yelled a feminine voice through the door of a little cottage. This only made the delivery guy more impatient.

"What is it with women, can't live with them and can't live without them." Said the delivery guy annoyedly.

The door to said cottage then flew wide open revealing Drana, who was still wearing that mask and that sword of hers. "What do you want?" She said while looking the delivery guy up and down in a threatening manner.

"I have a delivery for one Mrs. Nin." Complied the delivery guy who at this point was scared half to death.

"She is asleep right now, I will sign for her."

"Yes miss, just sign here, here, here and initial here." He said while showing Drana the appropriate pages.

"There we go all done." Said the fiery woman, as she handed back the pen.

"Sorry miss, but I need a last name."

"Sorry, can't help you there, for my clan doesn't have one."

"Good enough for me, here is the delivery." The guy then hands Drana a large package then starts running down the street leaving his truck behind.

"Drana why do you keep chasing away the delivery guys? This is the 360th time to date." Said Nin who was behind Drana the entire time.

"I can't help it if my beauty chases them away!" Said Drana while looking as cute as possible.

"Are you sure that it wasn't that sword on your back?" Said Nin as she pointed to the said implement of destruction.

"You know, you might be right." Said Drana who was still looking as cute as could be. "Oh, Ya, here is your delivery." She finished, handing Nin the large package.

"Thanks, I was wondering when they were gonna to get this here." She said as she opened the box and showed Drana her new clothes that she got at the mall.

"Nin you're a naughty little girl." Said Drana as she lifted out a set of silver lingerie.

"Those aren't mine, their must have been a mistake at the mall." Said Nin as she snatched the underwear from Drana, while trying to hide her beet red face.

"Uh, what is this?" Said Drana as she picked up a small strip of paper from the very bottom. "Let's see it reads 'no refunds, returns or exchanges. Packaged by Bob."

"That's seems just like him doesn't it?" Asked Nin who just got finished hiding the offending underwear. "Just wait till I see him, I will give him a piece of my mind." Finished Nin with her fist clenched and a few veins popping out on her forehead.

The sound of a phone ringing is heard coming from a table in the living room. Nin picks up the phone and puts it up to her ear. "Hello? … You need to see me now? … What for? … Okay I will be right there with a friend." She finished by putting the phone back in its cradle.

"What was that about?" asked a curious Drana as she finished putting up Nin's things.

"I don't know Mrs. Neena's attorney said that he needed to see me in his office, and that is was important" She finished as they started to said office.

They entered the Attorney R' Us building and then headed up to the attorney's office.

"Here you are please follow me if you please." Said the attorney after he saw them turn around the corner.

"Okay" replied the girls.

The attorney led them to a room with a large rectangular table that seated 20 people, and right now it was filled almost completely full of a slew of aristocrats.

"Who is this girl; she doesn't belong here in Atlantis, much less in here with us?" Demanded a frilled aristocrat.

"What is with that other girl, the one with the mask? She is nothing but trouble I say." Said a particularly obese aristocrat in a ruby dress while fanning herself with a matching fan.

"Ladies and gentle men please calm down, this young lady here is in the will, and her friend, here is escorting her, because she was attacked not once but twice yesterday; now shall we get to the reading?" Said the attorney in a calming tone.

No one replied, but the aristocrats did sit down and quieted down.

"Good lets see here. The late Mrs. Neena has here that all of her possessions go to Mrs. Nin." At this all of the aristocrats glared at Nin with the fury of a thousand pissed females.

"All of it, I only met her yesterday?" Exclaimed Nin completely confused.

"You met her for the first time yesterday and now, you own everything, now that is quite the trick for a con artist like yourself." Said one of the aristocrats, who was so mad steam was coming out of his ears.

"Now, now, ladies and gentle men, Mrs. Nin here is no con artist this I know, for Mrs. Nin didn't even know that Mrs. Neena was in fact Mrs. Eta W. Sitnalta." Replied the attorney while doing his best to keep the aristocrats calm.

"One of the founders of Atlantis! She doesn't act the part!" Exclaimed a very surprised Nin.

"Before an all out fight starts, may I finish reading the will?" Asked the attorney, of the very annoyed aristocrats.

When no one answered he continued. "Good now there is one last line which she made clear to me to read. 'If my relations have any complaints about my will, go stuff a grenade in your pants and pull the pin.'"

The aristocrats looked like someone just gave them a wet wily.

"Well, any complaints?" the attorney, then counted the raised hands. "15 complaints, hmm… she was expecting more." He pulled out a box of grenades and passed them out to the complainies.

"Do you actually expect us to pull these pins?" asked the obese aristocrat.

"Do you still have complaints?" The attorney retorted.

"Yes" said the frilled aristocrat.

"Then pull the fraken pin!" Said the attorney who was obviously getting ticked off at the aristocrats' behavior.

With that last input by the attorney, they pulled the pins, and stuffed them down their clothes, which made Nin and Drana's eyes grow as wide as dinner plates. They jumped for cover just in time to escape the explosion. Afterwards they took a peek at the aristocrats who were for the most part un-injured. They were covered head to toe in black soot.

"Ouch." Said the aristocrats in unison before falling flat on their backs.

"With that set and done, I need you to sign here, here, here, and initial here." Said the attorney as he got Nin to sign some documents. "Here you go; this is the key to your new lock box. The bank manager should know which box it is." He finished as he gave Nin the key to said box.

"Will they be okay?" Asked Drana.

"They will be just dandy, the grenades were from that new company, Dragoniodian Incorporated." Said the attorney as Nin pocketed the key.

"That does sound like something father would come up with." Said Drana as she examined the leftover grenades.

"Yep that is him all right, Him + explosives very bad idea." Commented Nin, "well bye Mr. Attorney." She finished as they left the sooty room.

"Sometimes I wonder if they're sisters; they always do act like siblings." Said the attorney as he pulled out a shop broom from behind the door and proceeded to clean the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"So where are we off to now?" Asked Drana as they walked down the pathway to the street.

"Let's go to the bank and see what is in that lock box." Said Nin with a slight smile.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Replied Drana as they took a right at the street, and went to the bank which had plenty of signs to it.

"Do you think that they have enough signs for this place?" Said Nin as the past a sign that said 'bank of Atlantis, this way 400 meters.'

"They have enough to make a tank and a half." Said Drana as they passes a sign that read 'Bank of Atlantis this way 395 meters.'

"Yep, a little much but with these many signs even someone with Ryoga syndrome wouldn't get lost."

"I don't know, Ryoga doesn't seem to be able to read signs that well." Commented Drana.

"You have a point there." Said Nin as they turned around a corner revealing said bank which looked exactly like the white house only a little smaller and made of ivory.

"Wow, it is so big are you sure that this is the bank?" asked Drana

"Yep, and if you think this is something just you wait till you see the mall." Replied Nin as they went through the front door.

"Miss. I am sorry but you are going to have to remove that mask of yours or I am going to have to ask you to leave." Said a security guard who was clearly past his prime.

"Oh, I got papers for that. Now where did I put them?" muttered Drana as she riffled through her side bag.

"Why would you need papers?" Asked the elderly security guard.

"Oh here they are!" exclaimed Drana as she pulled out an envelope and handed it to the guard.

"What is this?" Exclaimed the guard, as he glanced over the papers.

"Read it, it says the under no circumstance, am I required to take off my mask." Said Drana as she showed the guard where it was written, and signed by the current ruler of Atlantis.

"And even signed by the great Rodousky himself, but even so, I am still going to have you remove your mask and your hat too, or I will have to ask you to leave." Demanded the guard.

"Well if you want to be like that so be it, I will show you why I have those papers." She said as she removed her mask and beret, refilling her cat ears, her reddish brown feline eyes, and her six inch whiskers. "Are you happy now?" She finished with a grin to show off her long pearl like fangs.

"Okay you proved your point, for god sake, put them back on. You about sent me to the grave." Said the elderly guard with his hand on his heart.

"Oh, yes, who do we talk to about opening lock boxes?" Asked Nin as Drana put her mask and beret back on.

"Go ask Suzy over at desk 2-A." Said the guard before he ran away, kicking up a trail of dust her went out the door screaming.

"He did the 50 meter in 1.5 seconds." Stated Nin to Drana as they watched the guard disappear.

"Man, he is sure a quick one for being so elderly, isn't he?" Replied Drana, as the walked over to said desk.

"Um excuse us, Miss but we would like to open a lock box." Said a very polite Nin, to the tall lanky brunette woman who was very well endowed.

"Name please." Stated the receptionist who was clearly bored out of her skull.

"Nin"

"Is that fist or last?" replied Suzy.

"First, my clan doesn't have a last name. They just are screwy like that."

"Yep, that is our family alright." Commented Drana, with a laugh.

"Okay, what is your lock box number?"

"We do not know, we were told that the bank manager would know which one was the late Mrs. Neena's." Nin stopped when she saw that the receptionist's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"One moment please, let me go get the manager." Said Suzy stiffly as the rand to said office and went in.

"So what have you been up to lately Drana" Asked the inquisitive Nin.

"Nothing much, last week I destroyed a battalion of evil clowns, but besides that it has been, quiet, almost too quiet." Finished Drana with her eyes shifting from side to side.

"I hope that they are not planning anything too big. I wonder how long it will take before… never mind here they come." Nin finished just as the bank manager and Suzy came out of the manager's office.

"I take it that you are one Mrs. Nin?" Inquired the tubby, balding man in a faded blue business suit.

"Yes I am," Replied Nin very politely, "and this is Drana."

"Good, if you can show me some ID and the key, we can continue." Said the Bank manager with a grin.

"Here you go." Said the duo together while handing over said items.

"Let's see every thing seems to check out… age and birth date classified! What is the hell is the meaning of this?" He half yelled in confusion, startling the two customers who were in the bank.

"Oh that little thing, yah, um we did some work for Dragoniodian Incorporated." Explained Nin.

"Okay, well let's go. Follow me please." Said the bank manager as he headed to an unlabeled door.

"I wonder what is in the lock box?" Asked an inquisitive Nin, with her head cocked at 45 degrees with her left forefinger on her chin.

"Well since she was as rich as she was maybe her account information, or something like that, but I really do not know?" Replied Drana who mirrored Nin.

The bank manager looked over his shoulder at the duo and their cocked heads and chuckled. "You two wouldn't be related by any chance no would you?" Asked the inquisitive Bank manager.

"Yes, we are, why?" Asked the ever inquisitive Nin.

"Because you two are acting like sisters."

"Ya, we get that a lot." Answered Drana.

"Drana, if I may ask are you older than Nin?"

"Yes, I am as you could say a few years older than Nin. Why?" Answered Drana with her head cocked anew.

"The reason why I ask is that you act a lot like an elder sister would." Finished the manager as they stepped into an elevator.

"I get that on a lot too, so where is this lock box located at?"

"This one is deep under Atlantis, where it is protected by the best security system in the world, a speck of dust couldn't get passed with out us knowing." Said the Manager as they stepped out of the elevator to see that an entire battalion of the Atlantian Military was protecting a lone door that had a security terminal right beside it.

One of the soldiers walked up and saluted the bank manager "sir, there was a problem earlier today but the new guy took care of lit." finished the soldier as he put his arm down.

"Tell me more about this attempt." Commanded the bank manager.

"He was very short, clad in black and wielded a katana, his hair was also black with a white starburst, and a white bandanna. He took out five of our guys before we even knew he was here."

"Then what?" Demanded the Manager.

"Well the new guy pulled out a green whip and chased the intruder away." The soldier finished while maintaining his position of attention.

"What new guy?" asked the manager.

"He transferred in this morning, if you didn't know any better you might mistake him for a female, till you hear his voice but that waist length flaming red hair, doesn't help much also he carries a red rose in his hair." Finished the soldier.

"What is his name and where is he?" asked the manager.

"Well it says Minamoto on his uniform as to where he is, I don't know… Hey Fred Do you know where the new guy is?" The soldier yelled the last bit to a guy cleaning his gun in the corner.

"I think that he is using the little soldiers' room."

"Well I guess that, has to wait till later, what is with these two ladies?" Asked the soldier.

"Mrs. Nin here has just inherited all of Mrs. Neena's estate, and she is here with her elder sister Mrs. Drana, and they would like to see what Nin has inherited." Explained the manager.

"So she will need to get her fingerprints, and eye retina programmed into the data base right?" Questioned the soldier.

"Yes that is the idea, also if Mrs. Nin wants to do the same with her sister." Replied the manager.

"Yes, sir, will you two follow me." Said the soldier, as he walked over to the terminal. "Sir we are going to need your clearance before we can start."

"Yes, of course." Said the manager as he stepped up to the terminal and placed his hands on a panel and his eyes up to the scanner.

"Activating new user interface." Complied the computer, in a rough sounding male voice.

"Nin just do what I did and don't move or blink while it is scanning your eyes." Explained the manager.

"Okay," Nin then did as she was told and after a second or two it was all over.

"Drana, it is your turn and you are going to have to remove your gloves and mask." Stated the manager.

"Okay but I will have to ask that you all try 'not' to freak out too much or our feelings will be hurt, are you all agreed?"

"Agreed!" Chorused the soldiers and the manager even though they all seemed to be on pins and needles in anticipation.

"Okay here we go." Said Drana before she took her mask off, once again showing her feline like features, then the black leather gloves came next, showing the group a set of very sharp looking claws, all the more pronounced as the gloves made a sound of metal hitting metal when they touched.

Drana looked over the group who was surprised but they hid their shock well, none fainted or ran. "Drana please quit playing with them and get this over with." Pleaded Nin.

"Okay, okay." Replied Drana as she scanned her data into the computer.

"Error, error, abnormally detected, re-scanning… data confirmed." Beeped the computer.

"Okay time for confirmation" Said the stunned manager as he walked over to the terminal and confirmed the data. Drana was standing next to him as she put her gloves and mask back on.

"So you want to enter?" asked the computer. The manager clicked yes in response.

"Okay, follow me and be careful, for there are traps and a maze of passages on our way, and it will be very dark and musty.' Said the manager as he lit a torch and walked through the doorway.

The duo followed him while the soldiers were living statures for they didn't even breathe in till the girls were out of sight and the door closed. "All agree to forget this event ever occurred, say 'I'" Said Fred to his compatriots.

"I" Chorused the entire battalion, before going back to what they where doing before the manager walked in.

---------------------------------------

"Do you think that you have enough security for a lock box?" Said Nin as they passed the fifth set of automatic machine guns in the dungeon like labyrinth.

"You can never have to much security, plus this is much more than a lock box, it is in fact a vault, and before you ask I don't know what is in it, I can't ever go into the safe even if I wanted to for I don't have the clearance. Plus this safe has so much security even the mythical Youko couldn't get in." Boasted the manager.

"If you say so." Said Drana sarcastically as possible.

"Here we are, right now only you two have the clearance to get in there." Said the bank manager as he stopped in front of yet another security terminal.

"Well let's go take a look inside shall we." Said a smiling Nin as she walked up and activated the terminal. The wall beside the terminal shook sending dust down upon the girls, as it slid open revealing yet another passageway, but unlike the other it was well lit. The passage way led to what seemed to be a treasury of sorts for piles of gold could be seen.

"Hmm, shiny." Said a transfixed Drana as she took a step forward only to be stopped by Nin's hand.

"Look, fresh footprints, two sets of them to be exact, manager when was the last time this vault was opened?" Nine finished looking questionably at the manager.

"The last time this should've been opened was over ten years ago." Answered the stupefied manager.

"Well, these are recent, very recent, I would say an hour old at the most." Said Drana as she examined the footprints in question.

"You can tell that just by the foot print?" Asked a mildly confused manager.

"Yes, I can, I can also tell that this one," Drana points to the smaller of the two "belongs to someone who is about four foot tall male with red eyes, tall spiky hair with a white star burst, wears a lot of black, and carries around a katana. This one," she then points to the larger foot print "belongs to a seven foot tall male, with golden eyes, long flowing silver hair, and he wears a white toga, and I almost forgot very well muscled; and they are still in their as we speak."

"You, got all of that just be looking at their foot prints" Asked a now very confused bank manager.

"Nope, I am good but not that good." Exclaimed a very modest Drana.

"Well then how?"

"I can see them hiding amongst the gold." Complied Drana as she pointed out long strands of silver and spiky strands of black hair in the gold.

The manager starts to pull out a cell phone but is stopped by Nin's hand. "Don't worry, we can handle them." Commented Drana, as the girls walked up to the intruders. Drana stood by the silver haired intruder, as Nin stood by the black haired one.

Drana put three fingers up, and then proceeded to count down, when the last finger was down their arms simultaneously shot into the piles of gold and picked up the intruders by the scruff of their necks.

"Let me go, I didn't do anything, I was framed.' Yelled the silver haired intruder as he struggled against Drana's grip revealing his silver fox ears, and matching tail.

"I thought, I would find you here after hearing what went on at the guard post earlier, Youko Kurama." As Drana finished, Youko stiffly turned his head to see Drana, which caused him to struggle even more.

"Youko, just give up we were caught red handed." Said the other intruder, who was completely still with his arms crossed with his eyes closed and head tilted forward, still in Nin's grasp.

"We got here first so this treasure is mine and Hiei's, you know with the whole honor among thieves." Pleaded Youko as he continued his futile struggling with his feet dangling a foot in the air.

"So you are saying that you were trying to steal this treasure, which Nin-chan inherited from her late friend?' Asked Drana with an eyebrow cocked.

"Yes" Said Youko very proudly, in till all of what Drana said Sank in. "I mean no, I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled as he tried yet again to get away. Drana countered by pulling out a wooden mallet of no small size, which when Youko saw it's shadow stopped struggling and said "Damn" right before the mallet connected with his head knocking him out cold.

"Nin, tie short stuff up.' Said Drana as she started looking for something.

"Sorry about, this." Said Nin to Hiei who was cooperating, even though you could tell he was biting back a few choice words, for he didn't want to be in Youko's position right now.

"Hey Nin is this, what I think it is?" Asked Drana when she came across a two piece pure silver bikini with gold scroll work and matching collar and leash, with a small gold and silver ring hanging right next to it on the wall.

"Oh, this is rare; I thought all of these were destroyed in the last Great War?" Wondered Nin.

"Apparently not. I can't believe that you inherited one of these."

Nin looked around the room, with her eyes getting as big as dinner plates. "Drana-Chan there is more." Drana turned her head to look at the section that Nin was referring to, as soon as she saw what Nin was referring to, her jaw hit the floor scattering coins where it landed.

"There are more of them, I don't know if Mrs. Neena was a freak or just a prolific collector or both." Said one very stunned Drana.

"Drana are you thinking what I am thinking?" Said Nin as she looked Drana in the eyes.

"Yes I am." Said Drana as they both look at the downed Youko. The light of the torch behind them cloaked their faces in shadow, and their eyes where glowing blood red, with big toothy grins on their faces completed the picture. All of this made Hiei want to run and hide, but he stayed put for if he ran he might be put to a crueler fate.

"I wonder?" Asked Drana as they took down the metal bikini.

"Wonder what?" Nin asked in return.

"Boxers or briefs?" Said Drana as they took seats on opposite side s of Youko.

"Good question." Replied Nin as they started to take Youko's toga off.

"Why won't this thing come off?" Complained Drana. "Fuck it." Drana pulls out a knife and proceeds to cut off the offending clothing.

As soon as the toga was taken off, Nin had a nosebleed that was so fierce that it threw her head back. Right after landing on her back she muttered "Commando!"

"Man I knew, he was cocky, but this is ridiculous!" Exclaimed a blushing Drana.

At this Hiei wished that he never accepted Youko's offer, he wanted to cease to exist, for things were starting to get very wrong. All that he could do was close his eyes and hope that this is all a very sick bad dream.

"Nin, I need some help here." Said Drana as she was putting one the lower section of the bikini.

"Okay." Said Nin as she shot up with rolled up toilet paper up her little nose, and with her blushing heavily she snaps the collar on Youko's neck.

"Why are you so effected by the male anatomy, I know that you are stranger to it?" Grinned Drana evilly.

"It is not whether or not I am a stranger to men; it is just that I am a happily married woman." Answered Nin as she snapped on the breast section.

"Yah, right hentai!" Said Drana as she finally got the lower section taken care of. "Now how does this work again?" inquired of Nin as she examined the ring.

"If I remember correctly, right is opposite and left is the same." Said Nin as she ignored the Hentai comment.

"Well here, goes the farm." Said Drana as she slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, which as soon as she put it on Youko started to morph, and change.

"Youko's skin got, as smooth and soft as silk. His broad shoulder got more slender, with the arms, hands, legs and feet followed soon after. Hi chest filled the breast plate very nicely. The arms and legs also became a little longer in proportion to his shrinking body. The hips became more rounded as his waist shrunk.

"Damn, those are at least F-Cups." Said Drana as she looked the now female Youko over.

At that moment Hiei opened his eyes to see what had happened, Hiei eyes fell on Youko, which in turn caused him to ha a massive nose bleed that the force of which propelled him to the wall at which he hit his head knocking him unconscious.

Drana looked at Hiei and muttered "I am surrounded by hentai." She then got an idea. "Nin, hold on to Youko's leash and don't let go no matter what." She waited for a nod from Nin before she put a bottle of smelling salts up to Youko's nose, and after a few seconds, Youko started to moan.

'Ow, what a headache' thought Youko as she sat up. When she opened her eyes, they met two mountains of flesh. 'What the Hell!' she thought as she took her hand and lightly poked them a few time, in till it had sunk in that she had breasts, nice ones at that. Suddenly she went rigid. She stiffly, lifted the bottom section away from her body, to take a peak, and immediately her eyes grew as wide as platters. She frantically checked it a few more times but nothing changed.

At that moment she started to notice other changes, like her arms and legs. "What have you done to me?"

She asked threateningly of Drana with a voice that was so feminine that it put most women to shame.

"I did what I needed to, do in order to convince you that stealing from your friends, is no the way to live life." Said Drana in a half laugh, "In other words, you were getting too cocky for your own good."

At this Youko was fuming, she leaned forward, but was stopped by a pressure on her throat, and her hand went up to her neck and met the collar. "You are a dead woman!" She growled as she jumped at Drana who started running just in time, and Youko continued to follow , with poor Nin holding on to the leash as her life depended on it.

"Weeee!" yelled Drana with her hands spread behind her, while she was running on the walls, with Youko on her tail, with Nin in tow.

"Stand still, Bitch! I need to strangle you." Said Youko with her voice dripping with venom.

"Well, what do we have here? The pot calling the kettle black?" Said Drana while chuckling madly at Youko.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Cried Nin as she was dragged by Youko's leash.

"Change me back!" Yelled Youko.

"Sorry can't do that, the change is permanent." Said Drana with a grin a mile wide.

"That's it!" Yelled Nin as she grabbed the side of the entrance which in turn caused both her and Youko to stop instantly.

"What was that for?" Asked Youko hoarsely while massaging her neck.

"I did it, because you were acting like a spoiled brat. And Drana don't encourage her." Said one very crossed Nin as she scolded them like children.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chorused Youko and Drana.

"Now, what will we do about you? You can't stay here, and we can't bring you with us looking like that, plus you have no idea of what it means to be female." Said Nin while she scratched her chin, but after a few seconds Nin got an evil grin. "Drana, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yep." Said Drana with an equally evil grin.

"Do it." Confirmed Nin.

"Do what?" asked a now terrified Youko.

"We are sending you someplace that you can learn to act a little more womanly." Said Nin while Drana pulled out a little door keychain.

"That better not be what I think it is." Said Youko terrified.

"What if it is?" Asked Drana as she threw the mini door at the wall, which upon reaching the wall, expanded to the size of a regular door.

"I will go see if she is home." Volunteered Nin as she skipped through the door..

"I am not going to Himizu's!" Said Youko as she stomped her foot in anger.

"You will or I will call 'The Number'." Threatened Drana.

"The pizza guy?" Squealed Youko in delight.

"No, the 'other' number, and besides the restraining order is still active on us."

"No, not him, anybody but Karasu!" Yelled Youko quite out of his mind in terror.

"Good, now be a good girl and do what Onee-sama says."

"Yes, Nee-chan." Said Youko whose mind had finally collapsed from the mental strain.

"Good girl." Said Drana as she rubbed Youko's hair, who happened to be beaming at Drana.

The dimensional door opened to admit Nin, who was followed by a woman who was wearing a Blue Jackets' hockey jersey, and blue jeans.

"Himizu!" Yelled Drana as she ran to embrace said person.

"Can't… breathe…" Wheezed Himizu.

"Oops, Gomen." Said Drana as she released Himizu.

"Now where is the girl you need me to watch?" Said Himizu after catching her breath.

"This is her." Said Drana while pointing to a slightly nervous Youko.

"Who is she? Youko's sister?" Inquired Himizu.

"No she is not, maybe this will help." Said Drana as she help up the rags that used to be Youko's toga.

"Wait, I know that toga anywhere, that is Youko's, but that would mean…"

"That my name is Youko." Said Youko very quietly.

"You're Youko?" Asked a surprised Himizu.

"Yes that is my name." Said Youko like an obedient little girl.

"Mountain Dew, I need some Mountain Dew Stat!" Yelled Himizu franticly.

"Here you go." Said Nin as she pulled out a mini fridge keychain and tossed it to the wall, which expanded to the size of a refrigerator filled with an endless number of Mountain Dew. Himizu wasted no time in downing the incredible drink.

After Himizu recovered from her shock with the help of three dozen Mountain Dews, she quietly leaned over to Drana and quietly asked "Okay, do you want to clue me in?"

"Well, it all started when they" she motioned to the forgotten and out cold demon in the corner, "broke in and attempted to steal from Nin's vault, which by the way we are standing in. Of course they were caught with their pants down so to speak; Hiei cooperated but Youko, well, was being Youko, so we," she motions to Nin "knocked him out cold, and put that bikini on him." Drana whispered back while Youko tilted her head in curiosity.

"And this is the final result, but her personality is completely different from before, why is that?' Asked Himizu who was now very interested.

"Well the combined effect of her change and me threatening to call Karasu to come pick him up." Said Drana, while Himizu was hissing at the sound of his name.

"Why do you have 'His' number?" Hissed Himizu.

"What can I say, he makes good bombs and other explosive devices, and they are pretty cheap too only a few doctored photos of Kurama, and I can get just about anything thing." Responded Drana with a shrug of the shoulders.

'You don't deal with him face to face do you?"

"Nope, and he prefers it that way."

"Why?" Asked a now curious Himizu.

"Well, as you know, He loves Youko/Kurama, he hates your guts, but with me he just steers clear whenever possible."

"How did you manage that?" Asked Himizu curiously.

"Let's just say it involves some Chinese water torture and a super milk chan DVD.

"Super Milk Chan, " Said Nin with a hiss that was a flood of venom.

"Nuff, said." Replied Himizu.

"Do you, understand, what we are asking you to do?" Asked Nin of Himizu.

"Yes, I do. This is going to be very interesting." Said Himizu with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"Youko time for you to go with Onee-sama." Said Nin.

Youko nodded and skipped over to Himizu and grasped her hand, and then said in the cutest voice "Please take good care of me."

Himizu tensed up as soon a Youko touched her. "This is going to take some getting used to." Said Himizu as she looked at the demon besides her who was now shorter than she was. "Well let's go, I have a three o' clock torture to get ready for." With that said, Himizu and Youko walked through the door, which closed and reverted back into a keychain.

"With that set and done, I need a drink." Commented Drana, as she pocketed the door.

"For once, I agree with you. Do you know of any good places?" Asked Nin.

"Don't worry, I know of a few, but first let's go pay a little visit to Bob." Said Drana as the past the bank manager at the door of the vault, who apparently fainted standing up.

"Oops almost forgot about Hiei!" Yelled Nin as she ran back to get the sleeping demon.

"We all forgot about him didn't we?" She said to herself, as she got ready to shut the vault.

"Ready let's go." Said Nin as she came bouncing up to Drana with Hiei tied on her back like a backpack.

"Now let's go teach Bob some manners." Said Drana as she closed the vault.

"Yes, let's." Replied Nin as they left the bank manager where he was standing.

The girls traveled the maze of passageways with out problems and emerged in the security room. The soldiers were all clueless and just stood their like bumps on a log.

"Where is the bank manager?" Asked Fred.

"Fainted on his feet in front of the vault." Replied Drana coolly.

"Isn't that the person who attempted to break in earlier?" Asked another soldier upon seeing Hiei.

"Yup, but we handled it, so we are taking him with us, do I make myself clear?" Asked Nin as coolly as Drana.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shouted the soldiers in unison as they came to attention and saluted.

"Good, let's go." Commented Nin, before heading towards the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in another dimension, a communicator screen the size of a large wall lights up a singular room, revealing a throne made of bone and painted with blood, sitting on the throne was a humanoid dragon, with dark blue scales, his wide leathery wings are covered in a black mucus that reeks of rot, decay, and corruption. His ice blue slitted eyes stares menacingly at the squirrel general as he listened to the general's report from an ally way.

"Sir, Nin and Drana are now leaving the bank of Atlantis, with a…" The general was cut off, by the katana that erupted from his chest. After the blade left his body, he fell dropping the communicator, which landed face down.

The communicator is picked up and an image of a long silver haired individual with a dark green beret and porcelain cat mask came into view.

"You!" Growled the dragon while pointing at the image.

"Leave my family alone." Threatened the individual, before he crushed the miniature communicator in his hands, cutting off the signal.

"What am I, Father? Chopped liver?" Asked the dragon while laughing insanely.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 End

---------------------------------------------------

"You are as strong as ever, Dra Gan" Complimented Dragan as he readied his mallet for the next attack,

The rest of the group had given up fighting and was currently sitting on the couch eating popcorn and watching Dragan and Dra Gan fight.

"Flattery will get you nowhere; you are just trying to buy time to catch your breath." Said Dra Gan while looking at the battered and tired Dragan before him.

"You don't look too hot your self." Said Dragan with a grin.

"So what are we going to fight or talk all year?" retorted Dra Gan.

"You asked for it." Said Dragan before he charged with mallet raised.

Dra Gan followed suit, but their charge was interrupted as Manalla came swooping in and cotton balled them both across the face.

"What was that for?" Asked Dragan and Dra Gan.

"Quit acting Nin's age, look at what you've done to this one beautiful field" Said Manalla as she referred to now barren wasteland in which the only thing left standing was the couch, everything else was either crashed into, smashed or burned.

"We don't act like eight year olds." Complained Dragan.

"He is right we act more like five year olds." Said Dra Gan as he put in his two cents.

"Ya, what he said." Agreed Dragan.

"That is not helping your cause at all." Fired Manalla

"So?" Said Dragan and Dra Gan together.

"Now don't you two have something to say to your readers?" Said Manalla as she curled up next to the couch.

"Oh yes, we do, care to start out Dragan?" Asked Dra Gan as he put away his mallet.

"Don't mind if I do. Sorry it took so long to get this out there, I have had this written down on 45 pages of paper all ready to be typed but I just got lazy, then my step dad passed, then I got lazy again." Said Dragan as he bows low to the readers to ask forgiveness.

"Also in the last parts of the chapter we have used some Japanese words, I will now tell you their meanings. Gomen is the same thing as sorry; Onee-sama means honorable elder sister; Nee-chan means sister; Hentai is Japanese for pervert. If any one of these translations happens to be wrong or if I missed any don't be afraid to tell us." Said Dra Gan before doing the same bow as Dragan.

Word total: 8,173


End file.
